


Ponad i jeszcze wyżej

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po śmierci Artura Merlin jest bardzo zajęty, więc dość późno znajduje czas na to, żeby zastanowić się, co właściwie poszło źle, że Raz Na Zawsze Król zginął jeszcze przed powstaniem Albionu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponad i jeszcze wyżej

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik powstał na potrzeby akcji _Fikaton 2016_ na Forum Mirriel. Według wordcounter.net ma 300 słów, dlatego w takiej formie został opublikowany pierwotnie i tym razem też.

Mija kilka miesięcy, zanim Merlin znajduje okazję - a przede wszystkim odwagę - żeby usiąść i zastanowić się. Od śmierci Artura jest bardzo zajęty: Gwen uczyniła go swoim oficjalnym doradcą oraz trochę mniej oficjalnym nadwornym czarodziejem, więc ma co robić.

Myślenie nad powodem, dla którego wszystko poszło koszmarnie niezgodnie z planem, nie zajmuje mu wiele czasu. Merlin analizuje fakty i wyciąga wnioski, z których wszystkie wskazują na jedną odpowiedź: przepowiednia się nie spełniła, ponieważ jedno z jej narzędzi nie zdołało wznieść się ponad. Ponad miłość, ponad nienawiść, ponad strach.

Merlin od prawie samego początku zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kochał swojego pana i przyjaciela. Nie w taki sposób, w jaki kochał Freję, ale tak, kochał go. Ta miłość wzbudziła w nim nienawiść do tych, którzy chcieli mu Artura odebrać. A strach przed zawiedzeniem kochanej osoby i przed utraceniem jej jeszcze bardziej potęgował ostatecznie tragiczny w skutkach efekt.

Mimo to Merlin stwierdza, że gdyby miał do wyboru, czy cofnąć się w czasie i wszystko zmienić, czy nie, chyba wolałby nie skorzystać z możliwości powrotu do przeszłości. Jedynym sposobem na naprawienie błędów byłoby wzniesienie się ponad wszystkie te uczucia, a on nie wyobraża sobie, żeby mógł pozostać sobą, nie kierując się miłością do Artura. Tą ogromną miłością, która sprawiła, że tak potężnie odczuwał i nienawiść, i strach.

Możliwe, że cała jego misja została skazana na niepowodzenie już w chwili, kiedy przeznaczenie wybrało właśnie jego na swoje narzędzie. Być może właśnie ten krok zadecydował o całym przebiegu wydarzeń. Ale nawet jeśli tak było, to Merlin nie ma sobie nic do zarzucenia, uznaje koniec końców. Przeznaczenie wiedziało, co robiło, kiedy wybierało akurat jego, a przynajmniej powinno było to wiedzieć. On nie ma sobie niczego do zarzucenia. Był sobą i postępował tak, jak uznał za stosowne. Jak nadal uznaje za stosowne. To musi wystarczyć.


End file.
